Will I Ever Love Again
by mirokuforever22
Summary: The past that haunts you. Can you get rid of it or willl it stay with you forever? Summary inside. OC warning and will be a lemon or two. Please comment and review. No crossovers. Just Inuyasha.
1. Meeting them for the first time

I don't own Inuyasha. Don't kill me.

Please review.

* * *

"Ow! That was a little too hard Sakora." says Saraja as her friend was helping her train.

"It has to be. How else are going to learn?" she counters back.

"It didn't have to be that hard." she says, rubbing the black and blue mark that was now spreading up her arm.

"You're not focusing. Concentrate Saraja."

"I am." she complains. She tosses her midnight back hair away from her eyes. Her hair, eyes, and tail are black. Her ears however are white. Sakora has tiger striped hair, ears, and tail. Her eyes are of an amber color. She watches Saraja.

"Do you want to go again?"

"Of course." They both get into attack stances and parry each other some more. Saraja starts to get better and every time she disarms Sakora, Sakora praises her. Finally, they both decide to stop and have lunch. They both walk across the field and find a stream nearby. They sit down and Saraja unpacks some food. She hand some over to Sakora who takes a bite of fish.

"Hey Saraja?" asks Sakora after a while. "When we find and destroy the bandits, what are you going to do?"

"Find some more and get rid of them I guess." she says, shrugging. "What about you?"

"Me? I guess finding a village then find someone who loves me the way I am and marry and provide for a family."

"Good luck. Nobody likes half demons."

"What about Korano?"

"He was special." she agrees (The lord's son in their village. All I'm going to say right now). Saraja looks at her.

"Whatever paths we choose or whatever happens along the way, know you are like a sister to me." She smiles.

"And you are like a sister to me too." Saraja smiles and finishes with her lunch. They both get up and start to head to the village rumored to be attacked by the same bandits they were both looking for.

It's about mid afternoon when Saraja and Sakora decide that they're lost.

"Hmmm. I don't think we shouldn't have gone this way." says Saraja as they both hit a dead end.

"Wait, Saraja. Do you sense anything?"

"Yes." She sniffs the air. "A human and at least two demons."

"Maybe they will help us."

"Or not." mutters Saraja but they head back down the path as fast as they both could go. They reach it and come into contact with the travelers. They see a human girl no older than seven or eight riding on a demon, an imp and from what they could tell a full blooded demon. He has long, silver hair, cold, hard eyes, and a stern look. He looks at both Saraja and Sakora. Right away, Saraja knew he didn't like her or Sakora.

"Excuse me. My friend and I are lost. Can you tell us were the village of Kaja is?" He looks at them coldly.

"I don't waist time on half breeds like yourselves." he practically spits out. He pushes past with the imp hurrying after him.

"But my Lord Sesshomaru. We must help." cries out the girl.

"Do whatever you want. Don't fall behind." She looks at Saraja.

"Keep on following the path. The village is not far off."

"Thank you." she says, surprised the girl knew. Saraja looks at the demon named Sesshomaru. "Like the others." she says. "He hates us."

"His brother is like you." Saraja and Sakora look at her in surprise.

"Brother?" asks Sakroa.

"What is his name?" asks Saraja.

"Inuyasha I believe." She looks ahead and sees that they are almost at the end of the path.

"I've got to go." She urges her steed and they go off. Saraja watch them go.

"Come on Saraja. I want to get there before nightfall." prompts Sakora.

"Right." Saraja tears her eyes away and follow the path that she was instructed to take. After a little while, they come across the village and stand there in shock. There are bodies strewn everywhere and most of the huts are burned down. They can smell the odor of the bandits and of the human's blood. After a while of staring, Sakora suggests that they should get to work burying the bodies. Saraja agrees and start to work. Sakora digs the graves as Saraja gathers the bodies. After a while, they take a break.

"There goes a chance to be able to talk to someone." says Saraja, wiping away drips of sweat that were rolling down her face. They then hear a commotion not far from where they are. Saraja smells humans, demons, and to her surprise, a half demon. They hear a girl cry out.

"Inuyasha!" Saraja runs forward, Sakora behind. They then see the scene ahead. A half demon dressed in red, a kitsune, a two tailed, a monk, and a demon slayer. Saraja then sees the girl. She's dressed weird but she could feel spiritual powers emanating from the girl.

"She's a priestess?" Saraja wonders. They were all attacking a demon. It sees Saraja and Sakora and starts to head their way. The group also spots Saraja and Sakora.

"Get out of the way." yells the monk.

"What do you think Sakora? I could get rid of this demon."

"I know you can." she says. Saraja nods and take out the sword. It charges at her.

"You think you can defeat me?" it hisses.

"It can talk?" Saraja smirks. "Trust me. I can." She runs at it.

"She's crazy." says the monk. Saraja leaps and plunges her sword at its back. It goes in. The demon shrieks and falls over. Saraja lands gracefully and stabs at it again. She sees something fall out. She picks it up. It's a piece of a jewel shard.

"Saraja." She looks and sees Sakora run up along with the travelers. Saraja puts her sword away.

"The piece of the jewel shard." says the girl. "Can we have it?"

"Don't bother Kagome." said the half demon. "They're half demons and are probably looking for the shards as well." Saraja laughs.

"You've got it all wrong. Sure we're half demons but the jewel shards are not our goal. In fact, we don't even want them." They look at her with stunned looks.

"Half demons who don't want the shikon no tama? How interesting." said the monk. Saraja hands the shard over to the girl.

"Here. I don't want it." Saraja turns to Sakora. "Come on. We've still got a lot to do." She nods.

"Wait" says the girl. They both look at her.

"What do you need to do? Maybe we can help."

"There is a village that was rumored to be attacked by bandits, the ones my friend and I are tracking. Turns out that they left no one alive so we are burying the bodies."

"Why are you tracking them?" asks the demon slayer.

"Because..." Saraja falters. "They attacked my friend's and my village as well and left everyone but us dead. We are tracking them and plan on killing them in avenge for our village."

"All by yourselves?" asks the monk in disbelief.

"Trust us. We have more than what meets the eye." she says. "Your help will be very thankful." She smiles." I'm Saraja and my friend is Sakora."

"I'm Kagome." says the girl. "This is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kirara." Saraja looks at Inuyasha

"So, you're Inuyasha. We heard so much from your demon brother." she says, getting a little sarcastic.

"Sesshomaru? When did you meet him?" he asks.

"Not too long ago." says Sakora.

"Nice brother you have."

"Are you serious?" asks Kagome.

"No." Saraja looks up in the sky and sees that it's starting to get dark.

"Come on. This will probably take a lot of time." She turns and leads Sakora and the group of travelers to the village.


	2. learning about the Travelers

Don't own Inuyasha. Please review

* * *

Saraja leads them in silence to the village. Finally, after you turn a corner, they all see the village.

"Oh god!" gasps Kagome. They see the ruined huts and the bodies Saraja lined up.

"Let's get to work." said Miroku quietly. Without saying anything, Saraja leads them to the village. Miroku and Inuasha get to work digging graves. Saraja and Sakora put the bodies in. Sango, Shippo and Kagome look for a suitable hut to stay for the night. They find firewood and start to cook food. Inuyasha and Miroku bury the bodies and Miroku prays for their souls. Finally, the group of grave makers all finish up and head for the hut. They get there and see supper ready. Saraja and Sakora sit down across from the travelers and eat in silence. Finally, Saraja decides to breaks the silence. She looks at them.

"You know about why we came here but we don't know about you. You all look out of place."

"We are looking for jewel shards." answers Kagome.

"And Naraku." adds Shippo.

"Naraku ? Not the one dressed like a baboon?"

"Yes why?" asks Sango in surprise.

"We met him a few days ago." says Sakora. "He was looking for information about a priestess that we just passed days before."

"In fact, she looked a lot like you." says Saraja, looking at Kagome. "Kikyo I believe." She look at Sakora. Sakora nods.

"Kikyo ?" Saraja looks at Inuyasha in surprise.

"Yes. Why? Do you know her?"

"We all do." says Miroku. "Kagome is Kikyo's incarnation."

"And Inuyasha's girlfriend." says Kagome. It sounded like she didn't want it to be like that.

"Really?" Saraja looks at Inuyasha and to her surprise he looks uncomfortable.

"Well, he asked for information about her and said that he would give us jewel shards. We didn't want them and we didn't even know her. He said we missed a fine opportunity and left." Saraja looks at them. "You're going after Naraku to get something."

"The jewel shards." says Inuyasha. Saraja's eyes widen.

"I suppose you want them to become stronger right?"

"Of course." he replys sharply. She blinks.

"Apparently you just pointed out the obvious." says Sakora in Saraja's head.

"I guess so. This half demon has a short temper." she thinks back.

"You going to have to excuse Inuyasha." says Miroku. "He's hot tempered at times."

"Why you lecherous monk." shouts Inuyasha. Saraja blinks.

_Oh dear. I think I started something_. she thinks.

"I hope this doesn't become violent. For a group who travels together, I wonder how they put up with this." thinks Sakora.

"Inuyasha, sit boy." says Kagome. To Saraja's and Sakora's surprise, Inuyasha is forced to sit down. Saraja winces.

"That looks painfull." she thinks.

"I guess she answered my question." Sakora thinks to Saraja. She smile slightly. They all finish up and sit around the fire. Saraja feels the warmth. Miroku looks at Saraja and Sakora.

"You both look to be sisters."

'We consider ourselves to be. We are both born from demon fathers and human mothers." says Saraja. "We grew up in the same village and same time period. The only difference is that of our training."

"Training?" asks Kagome.

"My parents taught me how to fight. My father was an excellent swordsman. Her father on the other hand..." She looks over at Sakora.

"Yes?" asks Shippo

"He was a psychic and a healer." answered Sakora. They see eyes open wide.

"Really?" asks Kagome. Sakora nods.

"Now you see how we can defeat the bandits." says Saraja.

"I still have more training to do but I know I'm strong enough."

Saraja nods. "We both still have a lot of training left but we're pretty strong..." She then feels the moon at the highest point in the sky. She feels the moon beams land on her. She looks out the window and groans.

"What's wrong?" asks Shippo.

"It's a full moon." She looks at them. "You better not tell." she says.

"It's tonight isn't it?" asks Inuyasha. Saraja looks at him.

"You should know seeing how you're half demon."

"They're trustworthy." he replies.

"It's your night when you become human?" asks Kagome. She nods and feels the searing pain that haunts her on these nights rip through her body. She gasps and put a hand to her stomach as the scar that was inflicted years ago shows up. Saraja changes in front of everybody's eyes.


	3. Will They Keep my biggest Secret?

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. I only own my own made up characters .

BTW: Last chapter before discontinuing. If people don't rate and/or comment, I will not continue. Only when readers start will I continue.

* * *

Saraja gasps as the scar that was inflicted years ago comes out

Saraja gasps as the scar that was inflicted years ago comes out.

"Sakora." she cries out.

"What's wrong?" asks Shippo

"Your scar." Sakora puts a hand to Saraja's scar and murmurs the spell to get rid of the pain and fever.

"Scar?"

She feels the pain leave. She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes.

"Thanks Sakora."

"Anything for you Saraja." She smiles.

"What happened?" Saraja looks up and see the worried faces of the group.

"When I was younger, a boy from the village attacked me. It was the night of the full moon, when I become human. He brought a knife with him and stabbed me. We believe it's cursed because every night I turn human, it reveals its' self. It comes with pain and a fever. If Sakora was not here to relieve the fever, I might be dead."

"Saraja, I'm so sorry." says Kagome.

"I'm used to it. It doesn't stay though. When I become of age, it will go away."

"Where is the boy now?" asks Miroku.

"Dead." she says simply. They now look at her with sympathetic looks which were making her annoyed. She gets up and grabs her sword.

"I'm heading out."

"Be careful." warns Sakora. Saraja ignores her and walk out of the hut. She can feel the eyes on her back. She walks past the huts and graves and to a hill that overlooked the village that was once standing. She sits down and look up to the sky, wondering about if there was a thing called heaven and hell. She wondered if Korano, her parents, and Sakora's parents were up there and watching both of them. She sighs. Just thinking of Korano made her sad. She suddenly hears a twig snap. She looks around startled and sees Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. You startled me."

"May I?" He wants to sit down. She nods. He sits next to her and looks strait ahead.

"When ever I turn into a human, I have all these emotions. I feel weak, vulnerable, and hopeless. You obviously feel pain." Saraja nods. He continues.

"I don't want to feel these emotions anymore. That's why I'm after the jewel. I want to become demon to not feel them. When I'm part demon again, I don't feel them anymore."

"What are you trying to say?" she asks him.

"No matter what I do, they are still there but I can bear it better. I have allies that help me go through it. Let us help you get though yours ok?"

She nods again. Somehow, what he said made her feel a little better. She looks at him.

"I just feel so much more relaxed when I'm part demon."

"So do I." After a little while, Saraja stands.

"I should head back. It's getting late."

"Ok. I'll be back in a while."

She looks at him for a second before turning and heading back to the hut. Saraja gets in and sees that everyone is sleeping. She quietly and carefully gets next to Sakora and lies down. She thinks about what Inuyasha said.

_Can I trust them?_ Saraja sighs, closes her eyes, and falls asleep. 


	4. Why Don’t You Travel With us

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Don't sue.

Yea, first review. Special thanks. Keep them coming. I would like to get ideas. I have the next 7 or 8 chapters ready but otherwise, I'd like ideas. They would be helpful.

* * *

Saraja wakes up and sees daylight. She sits up and sees that Sango and Sakora are making breakfast. She also sees that Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo are gone. Saraja stretchs and Sango sees her first.

"Good morning ."

"Morning." Kagome walks in. She notices that Saraja is still human.

"Morning Saraja." said Kagome. "Why are you still human?" She looks at her. Kagome blushes. "I didn't mean to offend you." she mutters. Saraja laughs.

"I'm fine. You didn't." Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku walk in hearing her laugh.

"Hey Saraja. You're still human. When Inuyasha changes, he's half demon in the morning."

"Why you..." growls Inuyasha. Saraja smiles slightly.

"There is another part of the curse. I stay human untill mid day."

"Oh." says Shippo. There is slight pause that is broken by Sakora who announces that breakfast is ready. Saraja gets up and sist besides Sakora and Shippo. She eats the fish and rice. Saraja talks when asked something but she mostly observed. She finishes up and decides to change. She collects her things and grabs a lose fitting kimono. She goes to the next hut over and changes. She puts on her mother's kimono that she always adored. It was a flowered print with a dark blue background. She finishs up and walks out as she sees Sakora and Inuyasha's group walk out. Saraja sees that Miroku is looking at her. She raises her eyes like "Don't get any ideas." He looks away. She looks at the group.

"It was nice meeting you all."

"You're leaving?" asks Kagome.

"We have no buisness with you anymore. It was nice that you helped us." said Sakora.

"You must come with us." said Shippo.

"That's very kind of you to invite us but you are looking for a demon. We are looking for bandits." says Saraja.

"You will get killed." said Kagome. "Come with us. I'm sure nobody minds right?" Sango and Miroku shake their heads. Inuyasha says

"Do whatever you want." Saraja looks at Sakora. She shrugs.

"Why not?"

"Ok. We'll come." she says turning back to them.

"Great." Kagome smiles.

"But if we hear that the bandits are around, then we are going after them." she says. Kagome starts to protest.

"Look. One way or the other, they must be destroyed. I cannot let my parents and so many others go un-avenged." She nods in understanding. Saraja looks at the group. "We're ready whenever you are."

"Let's go then." said Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku take the lead followed by Shippo and Kirara. Saraja and Sakora follow behind them and Kagome and Inuyasha are behind. Kagome talks animatedly with everyone untill they all decide to take a break. The sun is almost above them. Saraja feels the rays hit her face as she looks up.

"About time too." she mutters. She then gasps and puts a hand to her side as she feels the scar disappear. her nails become claws, her hair grows an inch shorter, and her eyes return black. her ears and tail reveal themselves. She takes a deep breath and straiten.

"I'll be so glad when this is over." she mutters.


	5. Opening Up

Don't own Inuyasha so don't sue. Thankies .

Would like to see more reviews. Only one person is so far and I don't want to write for just one person (heh, no offence). So yeah and reviews for at least the first two so that they stay there please. (Not asking for much peoples (at least, I don't think so…)). So yeah, I guess I should stop talking. Thanks again .

* * *

Saraja sees that everybody is looking at her.

"Are you ok?" asks Shippo. She nods.

"I'm fine."

"Well, since how it's now mid day, why don't we stop for lunch." suggests Kagome. They all agree and she starts to unpack. Saraja and Sakora see containers that they've never seen before. Kagome opens them and hands them out. Saraja looks at them in wonder.

"What is this?" she asks.

"What?" She looks at what she handed her. "Oh. That's something called an omelet."

"What is that?"

"It's a beat up egg with milk."

"Who ever thought of beating up an egg?" wonders Sakora out loud as they all get comfortable.

"She's from the future." explains Miroku.

"That explains it." says Saraja.

"No wonder you look out of place." said Sakora. Kagome looks at her.

"She didn't mean it like that." Saraja trys to explain. "We sensed the powers of the priestess coming from you. We weren't sure though because you don't dress like one."

"Since Kagome is the reincarnated form of Kikyo, the powers of the priestess has been passed over to her." said Miroku.

"That makes sense." she agrees.

"There is something I don't get." said Sakora. "If Kagome is the reincarnated form of Kikyo and we saw her a few days ago, how on earth is she alive?"

"She's technically graveyard soil and bones. She was revived by the witch Urasue." said Kagome. "She steals the soul of dead girls in order to survive."

"Oh." said Sakora. They all have lunch in silence. Saraja has the rest of the omelet and decides it was ok. They all finish up and start to head out. Kagome and Inuyasha take the lead, followed by Saraja and Sakora. Miroku and Sango are last. Shippo jumps on Saraja's shoulder.

"Hey Saraja. Were you picked on like Inuyasha?"

"Shippo." growls Inuyasha. He turns and is about to pounce on Shippo when Kagome yells:

"Inuyasha. SIT!!" Saraja and Sakora stop as they were about to step on him.

_Oh dear_. said Sakora in Saraja's mind. _I wonder how long this is going to go on for_.

Saraja smiles. Inuyasha gets up and follows Kagome but a little farther away.

"To answer your question yes. Both Sakora and I were picked on all the time. Our tails were pulled, we were called names, and bigger kids ganged up on us and beat us up. We were even blamed for things that we didn't do. Our parents wanted to do something about it but they couldn't. Finally, we found something that would ease our minds." Saraja smiles as she looks at Sakora.

"Remember the place?" Sakora laughs.

"How could I not? It's the most amazing and beautiful place that allowed us to forget for a while."

"What was it?" asks Shippo eagerly.

"A waterfall with a pool at the bottom and a cave that went through the falls for a while." Saraja answers. She looks strait ahead. "It allowed us to forget what was going on."

"Did anyone else know about this?" asks Sango.

"We told no one." says Saraja.

"Not exactly." Sakora looks at her. She blushs

"Alright, one person but he helped us. We would probably still be picked on if it wasn't for him."

"And I don't care if you showed it to him. I liked what he did for us."

"Who?" asks Kagome.

"The lord's son." says Saraja.

"The lord's son?" asks Shippo.

"Yes. He was there when we were in trouble. He stopped the attacks but the kids still called us names and humans still glaring at us but he stopped them from at least ganging up on us."

"What was his name?" asks Miroku.

"Korano." she says. "He and my mother were the only humans I didn't despise."

"Don't forget Kora." said Sakora.

"Kora?"

"A priestess that lived in the village next to us." says Saraja. "Yes, I did take Korano to our spot. He said that he wouldn't tell anyone. He kept the promise. We fell in love. Then one night changed everything." She sighs. "I was going to see him so I left after dinner and went to look for him. After a while, I heard the village bell ring. It meant that there was danger headed this way. I found Korano in the confusion. He said that there were bandits headed this way and that I take Sakora and hide. I found her and we fled to the cave in the falls. We waited tired, cold and scared. We finally got to sleep and went to the village the next morning. It was a mess. There were bodies everywhere and burned huts. We found our parents among the dead and buried them. I went to the castle and saw that Korano and his father were dead. We buried them. When I did, I vowed that I would find the bandits and get revenge for our village. Ever since that day, we have been tracking them. Once we get closer to them, they take off."

"I'm so sorry Saraja." said Kagome quietly.

"The only way that I will be able to feel free is if they are brought down." she says. "I won't let this go until they are gone."


	6. Meeting A Familiar Face

Disclaimer" Don't own don't sue.

Yeah. Been a little while. Would like to see reviews peoples.Only one person bothering to do so.

* * *

They all walk in silence until Kagome breaks it with her idle chatter. They all stop as evening comes. They all find that they have come across a village.

"Let's stop here for the night." said Sango.

"Great. I found the perfect place." said Miroku. He walks forward.

"Here we go again." said Kagome. Saraja and Sakora look at her.

"What's wrong?" asks Saraja.

"Whenever we come across a village, Miroku always finds a mansion that needs to be exorcized and in exchange, we get to stay the night."

"And the mansions don't need to be exorcized?" she asks.

"Well, some of the times, we come across one's that do." she admits.

"Here we are." Miroku knocks on the door. After a little while, the door opens and a man steps out.

"Yes?" he asks, looking irritated.

"I'm sorry but I'm a traveling monk and I happened to sense an evil aura around your place. If you will allow my companions and I to stay for the night I will get rid of this aura." The man now looks at you all a little frightened.

"Yes. Of course. Come in." They all follow him inside.

'What a fool.' thinks Saraja as he leads them through the rooms. He finally reaches a room and opens the door.

"This is where you will be staying for the night. Do you need anything?"

"Just some food. And some women." he mutters.

"What was that monk?" growls Sango.

"Nothing my dear Sango." he chuckles nervously. He looks at the man. "I'll now take you to the place where I sensed the aura."

"Before you go," The man looks at Saraja. "Is there a stream where I can wash my clothes?" He nods. "There is a river in back." He nods to the door opposite him in the room. "Go through that door and walk a little ways." She smiles.

"Thank you." He looks at her before he follows Miroku. They all enter the room.

"I guess I will head to the river now." she says.

"I'll come with you." said Shippo.

"Ok." Saraja grabs her bundle. "Come on." He hops on her shoulder as she leaves. Saraja walks out the door and sees a path she hoped would lead her to the stream.

"Hey Shippo?"

"Yes?"

"Does Inuyasha have a girlfriend?"

"Well, sort of. You know about him and Kikyo but we think he fell in love with Kagome. He's really stubborn though. He won't admit it. Why?"

"Wondering." A thought comes into her head.

"Hey Shippo. Does Inuyasha see Kikyo at all since she was brought back to life?"

"Yes and when he does, Kagome gets angry at him and either yells sit or runs back to her time and Inuyasha is the only one who can get her back.

"She sits him?"

"You saw him the last few times. It's a way of having some control over him."

"And she goes home?"

"Back in Lady Kaede's village. The well brings her back home to the future."

"Interesting. And who is Lady Kaede?"

"The head priestess and Kikyo's younger sister."

"So the powers of the priestess run through families." mutters Saraja.

"What?"

"Nothing. It makes sense that Kagome gets the powers because she is the reincarnation of Kikyo." They reach the stream. Shippo hops off and starts to wander down stream for a little ways.

"Be careful." she yells after him.

"I will." Saraja kneels down and one by one, soaks her clothes in the cool water. She sings a song her mother sung to her when she was little. She's finishing up and is about to look for Shippo when she sees the girl that helped her and Sakora out. She was wading in the stream and Saraja guessed, looking for fish. She's about to leave when she senses that something is wrong. She looks past the girl and sees a demon edging closer to her. She start running up to her.

"Look out." she calls out. The girl looks up and sees Saraja.

"There is a demon behind you. Get out of the way." She shrieks and runs out of the water. Saraja takes out her sword as the demon charges towards her and the girl. Its mouth is open and is about to eat the girl when Saraja stands in front of her and thrusts her sword into the roof of it's mouth. It shrieks and falls over. The girl screams. Saraja turns and sees that another one is almost there. She runs and slash at it. It snarls and falls over. Saraja walks up to the shaking girl.

"Are you ok?"

"I think so."

"Where is your group?"

"That way." She points.

"I don't feel safe enough for you to go back alone. I'll come with you."

"Thank you." She takes her hand and leads her back.


	7. The Demon That Walks During the Night

Sorry it took a while to get this out. The next few chapters are flashbacks. Will be in Saraja POV in case readers are wondering. Four in grand total of flashbacks and one will include lemon.

Don't own Inuyasha. Only the story and Saraja and Sakora and the other made up names in here.

Please Please PLEASE comment/review/rate/whatever. I would REALLY appreciate very much.

mirokuforever22

* * *

What is your name?" ask Saraja as the girl leads her to her traveling partners.

"Rin. What's yours?

"Saraja. It's nice to see you again Rin."

"It's nice to see you again too Saraja." She looks at Saraja. "Did you find the village?"

"Yes. Thank you for helping my friend and myself."

"Why did you want to go there?"

"It was rumored to be the last place that a bunch of bandits were headed that my friend and I are tracking."

"You're tracking bandits?" asks the girl in surprise.

"Yes."

"Why? I was told to stay away from them."

"Because they went through my friend's and I village and killed a lot of people. They even killed our parents."

"I'm sorry. I don't know my parents at all."

"You are an orphan?"

"What's an orphan?" she asks.

"A child that doesn't have any parents or they do but they are not the real parents."

"That's me." She giggles which makes Saraja become surprised.

_She doesn't seem that upset at all for not having any parents._

"Is that why you are traveling with them? They are your adoptive parent's or something like that?"

"The village I was staying in was attacked by wolves and killed us all. Lord Sesshomaru found me and saved me."

_No wonder she idolizes him. He saved her life._

They reach the group. Rin lets go of Saraja's hand and runs up to them. The demon and imp see Saraja and Rin.

"My lord."

"Rin. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. She saved me." She points to Saraja. He looks at her with cold, hard eyes.

"She could have died. You can't leave her alone like that. She is a target for demons to attack her. She was almost killed. Can you at least stay by her side until she is old enough?" says Saraja.

"I don't take orders from anyone especially filthy half demons like you." Saraja's anger rises.

"Look, if you are putting that child in danger, you have me to deal with."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes it is." She puts a hand to her sword as does he.

"Saraja." She looks and see Shippo standing there. He is looking at her and Sesshomaru. "What is going on?" he asks curiously. Saraja takes the hand off of her sword.

"Nothing. I was leaving." She walks up to him.

"Wait, Saraja." She turns and sees Rin run up to her. "We will see each other again right?" Saraja kneels down and hugs her.

"Of course."

"Rin. Get away from her." she hears Sesshomaru say. Anger flashes in her eyes again but she keeps calm.

"Take care of yourself." Saraja lets go and turns back to Shippo. "Let's go." He walks next to her as they both walk back to the stream. Saraja gathers her clothes and heads back to the village.They get to the mansion and to the room where they're staying. They open the door and see that Miroku has rejoined the group. The others look over as she and Shippo walk in.

"There you are. We were wondering where you went." said Sakora. Saraja puts the clothes down and sits next to Sakora. They look at her for an explanation to why she and Shippo were gone for so long.

"Well?" asks Kagome.

"Sesshomaru is here." she says.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha sits up. "Where?"

"In the woods. He and the rest of his little group are camped outside the village."

"You just bumped into them?" asks Miroku.

"No. He has a little girl running around by herself without his supervision. I mean she is what, 9, 10 years old?"

"He has a little girl traveling with him?" asks Sango in surprise.

"Yeah. A human girl. He apparently saved her. Her village was attacked by wolves and killed everyone. He found her and saved her. But there is something I don't get. Even though he is full demon, they have limits don't they?"

"He must have used Tenseiga." said Inuyasha. "But why he used it on her is beyond me. He has the heart of a demon. He doesn't care for half demons or humans."

"I believe the part about half demons." she says rolling her eyes. "He had to insult me again." By then, the food arrives. They are set down by beautiful maids who are watched intensely by Miroku and an angry faced Sango who is watching Miroku. They leave and Saraja wonders if Miroku was going to follow them. He resists and starts to eat along with the others. They finish eating and have the trays taken away again by the same maids or what looked like the same maids.

They then relax. Saraja leans on a wall and watch the travelers in front of her. Sango is fixing up her weapon, Miroku is leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, Sakora is chanting under her breath. Saraja can see the tips of her fingernails glow and then fade. She then sees Kagome reading, Shippo playing with something called a ball, and Inuyasha leaning on the wall near the doorway. He, like Saraja, is watching everybody. She sees him look at her every so often, then look away. She wonders how long they have been traveling together and looking for Naraku.

Finally Sango announces that she is tired and is getting ready for bed. The others agree and start to get ready. They lie down and fall asleep. Before Saraja falls asleep, she wonders how long it wound take to kill the bandits and how long she and Sakora are going to follow Inuyasha and the others. She also wonders about Sesshomaru. Did he have a soft heart even though he insulter her? With those thoughts in her head, she finally falls asleep.


	8. Flashbacks Part 1

Ok. This one is really long and probably will be the longest. Don't know. Don't own Inuyasha. Never will. Only own the creativity of characters and story.

Special shoutout to the only person reviewing. Specail thanks to CariMilRod who in the only person giving me the backup. glares at readers who are not reviewing YO! It's not that hard to review people.

* * *

Remember. These are flashbacks. These are in Saraja's POV now. Will alternate to Sakora POV as well. You'll see.

* * *

Saraja POV:

You are walking from the village to your parents house, carrying the basket of food your mother sent you to get. The village was busy this time of day so you get bumped around a lot. No one says sorry or excuse me. You're used to it but you're annoyed. This is the usual treatment you get when you and Sakora walk through. You sigh as you get bumped again and food slides out. You carefully pick it up without anyone offering to help. You stand back up and start walking out. You catch the scent of the boys who you knew perfectly. Mikoro and his gang of boys who never missed an opportunity to harass you and Sakora. You groan inwardly as their scents become stronger.

_Not good._

"Hey! Look who it is!" exclaims one of them. Mikoro. You sigh and wishing you had your sword (to scare them off of course) you keep walking as if you never heard him. You quicken your pace slightly not wanting them to see that you heard him and wanting to get away from them.

"Hey! Wait! Come back! Where are you going in such a rush?" laughs one. Sako.

They noticed?? Not good. You slow down to the regular pace, not looking back.

_Please. Just leave me alone_. You don't get lucky. They follow you down the path.

"You're avoiding us. We know you can hear us." says Mikoro. They catch up to you. You look at them.

"What do you want?" you ask your voice hinted warning to them.

"Why, nothing at all." They make a tight circle around you. Mikoro steps in. You glare at Mikoro.

"Then let me go." you hiss.

"Oooo. She's angry." taunts Hiro. They laugh.

"And scared." says Jiroke. You flush slightly. Scared no. Angry? Most definitely. You wanted to be left in peace for once in your miserable life. Why couldn't you get that? Why not Sakora either? Mikoro steps forward and touches your cheek. You take a step back, your heart beats furiously. Your eyes are wide in surprise.

_He's not... Oh god. Oh no. Please._ His eyes flash. He starts to take off his haori. You take another step back to be pushed back by his gang. The basket gets knocked out of your hands as you tumble into (in your horror) Miroko's arms. He grabs onto you.

"Get off." You squirm in protest. He and the others laugh.

"You don't want to play with me?"

"Never." you spit out.

"Wrong answer." You scratch him. He lets go immediately, cursing you. You step away quickly. Your ears are flat against your head, your tail twitches.

"Don't you dare touch me again." you hiss. You flex your claws, showing him his blood, hoping he would be scared off. You didn't. You only scare his group and anger him.

"Mikoro?" asks one of them nervously. Riso. Mikoro stalks forward. You circle him, trying to get out of his reach. Your eyes flash angrily.

"Let's go. I've seen her fight before."

"She's dangerous." adds Hiro. Good. They're scared. Why couldn't you scare Mikoro?

"You'll want to listen to them." you're voice almost threatening. "I can be dangerous when I want to be."

"Really? Then prove it. I don't think you'll want to do anything rash though." He sneers. "One mistake and you and you're family are not part of us anymore." You inhale deeply. The village council said that you, Sakora, and your families could stay as long as you and Sakora didn't cause problems. They mainly pinned it on you and Sakora because of what you both were. It was so not fair. That's why everyone was so quick to blame you and Sakora for something that you or she didn't do. They all wanted you out of the village. You, Sakora and your parents were almost kicked out a lot of times because of false crimes that you both didn't do. The village priestess from the next village over however (Kora), was sympathetic towards you both and came over to help you and Sakora out at the council to prove that you both didn't do it. How she did prove you both wrong however, was a mystery to you both. You couldn't do this to your family or Sakora and her family. Your eyes look down in defeat but then glance up in hope.

"I won't do anything rash. Just enough to prove that I can protect myself." You choose your words carefully so that they wouldn't be bounced back at you if the situation was brought up.

"Really? Good luck. Even the hag from the village next to us won't be able to protect you now." Mikoro grins a wicked grin and steps forward again. You stand there calmly as if daring him to come closer. He roughly grabs your shoulder. You slap him hard against his cheek. He howls and steps back.

"I told you not to touch me!" you shout. Your eyes flash brightly in hate and anger.

"What's going on here?" You all look at the sound of the voice and your heart stops. You feel weak. It was over. You and Sakora were gone. Sitting on top of his horse was Korano, the lord's son. The blood drains from your face. Maybe you could tell him that it was out of self defense. Even though that was the truth, he wasn't going to believe it.

"My lord." mutters Mikoro.

"Well…?"

"She slapped me for no reason. Right?"

"Yeah. For no reason." his group echoes. Your heart beats fast. Hitting a human was out of the question that was apparently a law when you and Sakora both came. You knew that was just passed when you both came. It was so not fair. The sentence for hitting some one…

"Without a reason?" They nod. "Then why was I here long enough to see that she did have a reason?" You look up at him, hopeful. The color returns to your cheeks as it leaves Mikoro's and the others.

"Leave. I will deal with her."

"Of course." Mikoro and the others bow and leave, Mikoro picking up his haori and putting it on. Korano looks at you.

"How long were you there?" you ask

"Long enough to see what he wanted to do." he says quietly. "I don't blame you for hitting him. If it gets around the village about you hitting him, I'll tell them it was in self defense. If they ask then I'll tell them the truth." He urges his horse forward and has it stop in front of you. He squints at you.

"You're Saraja right?" You nod.

"Yes my lord." He gets off.

"Please, call me Korano."

"Whatever you wish." you say quietly. You suddenly don't feel well. You moan and start to kneel down.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." You see the basket and groan. The food was scattered everywhere. "Mom is going to kill me." you moan again. You feel tears come in front of your eyes. You try to push them back. You wouldn't cry in front of a human, most especially if it was the next in line for the lord of the village. Unfortunately he sees the tears.

"No one's been fair to you and the other one Sakora right?" You nod.

"It's not fair for you both. I've noticed that. The whole village is against you and Sakora."

"Were do you stand?" you ask bitterly.

"It's not obvious?" You look at him quickly and see a small smile. "I'm with you." You look at him relieved.

"You are?"

"Yes. I'll try anything I can to keep you both here but after that incident a little while ago; I wouldn't think you would stay here much longer."

"If you're not against us, then I'll try to stay." He nods and smiles.

"I've noticed that about you. You never want to give up."

"You've been watching me?"

"For a while now." You blush slightly.

"Why?" He shrugs.

"I'm curious about you and Sakora. You mostly."

"Why me?"

"For a lot of reasons but mostly like I said before. You never want to give up." He straightens and smiles. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Won't you be talked about because you walked me home?"

"I really don't care." His smile is sincere. At last, you finally feel like you can smile. You give him a weak one and try to stand. You feel sick again.

"I don't feel good." you moan. You close your eyes and start to fall. Korano catches you and is able to sit you onto his horse. He gathers the reigns and slowly walks you home. He reaches your house and ties up his horse. He takes you off just as your mother runs out.

"Oh my god! Saraja!" she cries as Korano carries you up to your mother.

"She's fine. She just passed out. She doesn't feel well." explains Korano. Your mother takes you.

"Thank you for getting her home." Korano nods and starts walking up to his horse.

"Wait!" He turns. "I don't have much to offer you."

"Oh. I don't want anything. I just wanted to see that she was going to arrive home safely." Your mother looks at him astonished as he reaches his mount, unties him, and rides off, nodding at your mother as he passes. Your mother watches him for a second before rushing you to your bed and laying you down. She gets a bowl of cold water and a small piece of fabric. She dampens the cloth and places it on your forehead. She goes about the house doing house work and checking up on you every so often. Sakora comes in after a while. She comes in asking why the lord's scent was around your house. Your mother tells her that all she knows is that Korano brought you home because you weren't feeling well. Sakora immediately offers to look after you while your mother gets work done. She agrees and lets Sakora in.

Sakora's POV:

You walk to Saraja's bed and sit by her side, waiting anxiously for her to wake up. You're exploding to ask why Korano was here. After a few minutes, you smell Korano. You get up just as there is a knock on the door. Saraja's mother opens it as you look up at the door. She opens it and Korano steps in.

"This I believe is yours?" He smiles as he holds out the basket.

"Oh yes it is. Thank you so much."

"When she wakes up, can you make sure she gets this?" He holds out a white lily. Your eyes widen as her mother takes it.

"I-of course."

"Thank you." He backs out and heads to his horse. You and Saraja's mother watch him mount and ride off. You both look at the lily.

"Is this good?" asks her mother.

"For her? Yes. She finally has an ally."

"It's been that bad?"

"Yes. For both of us. I wonder what made him finally notice her." You both hear a groan. You both rush over to her side and see her eyelids flutter open.

Saraja POV:

"Mom? Sakora?"

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" asks your mother.

"A little better." You see the basket in your mother's hands. "Where did you get that?"

"The lord's son came and gave it to me."

"He also gave you something." says Sakora. You look at her confused.

"Korano? He was here?"

"Not to long ago. He brought you here and came back later to return the basket and to give you this." Your mother hands you a white lily that she held.

"He did?" Your eyes widen as you take it.

"What happened? Where is the food that I sent you to get?"

"It was the boys." you say quietly, concentrating on the flower in your hand. "They attacked me and the food fell out. I'm sorry."

"There is no need to be sorry my dear daughter. Why was Korano with you? And how were you attacked without bruises?"

"He rescued me from them. And I'm not talking about that kind of attack." You blush slightly. Sakora's eyes widen.

"They didn't…?" Your mother's eyes grow angry as she checks you out more carefully.

"No. That's what I meant from Korano rescuing me."

"Who? Who would have done this to you?"

"It was Mikoro." you say quietly.

"THAT BOY?!" shouts your mother. You and Sakora jump. "That's it. We are leaving."

"Mom. No." They look at you in surprise. "I am not letting them get to me. That is just what they want. Everyone wants me out. If we move then we will be doing what they've wanted for so long. I want to stay."

"Honey, if they're going to force you into anything then I care. I'm not letting my daughter become humiliated."

"Mom, I can handle it. Besides, Korano said he was on my side. He told me so."

"I think he is if he gave you that." says Sakora, nodding at the flower in your hands. Your mother sighs.

"I can't force the decision. If you want to stay then fine but if there is another one of these 'accidents' then we are gone. Understood?" You nod.

"Now lay back. You're probably traumatized from the whole thing." says your mother gently. You sigh and close your eyes.


	9. Flashbacks Part 2

Alright. Another reviewer. Special thanks to pyane and to CariMilRod who has been giving me the reviews to keep on going. You both get a cookie .; lol. Anywayz….

It's still flashback people. Still Saraja's POV. Sorry for the wait.

Please keep the reviews coming. I don't care if it's constructive criticism.

Don't own Inuyasha. Probably be a million air by now if I did and not writing a fanfic.

* * *

Saraja POV:

It's been a few days since the 'accident' and you haven't gone back to the village until now. Your mother has a cold and you told her that you would get her medicine for it. She is reluctant at first but agrees and insists you take Sakora with you. You agree so not to worry her. You grab Sakora and make your ways to the village. You both walk in silence until you both reach it. Your heart starts to pound. Was anything said about it? Did Korano or any of the boys say anything? You both walk through. Everyone stops what they're doing and stares. Why? You could hear whispering and muttering but you couldn't hear what they were saying, even though you have a bigger sense of hearing than humans. You then catch something said.

"I thought they said she was strong." says a woman her voice just above a whisper. You flush.

_Don't look back._ Thinks Sakora.

_I wasn't planning to._ You think back, your thought a little sharp.

_I'm not the enemy Saraja._ Your thought was more controlled and apologetic.

_I know._ You both reach the village healer, Kiasoa. You both walk in and see her.

"Excuse us." you say. She looks up and sees you both.

"Yes?" she asks politely. She was polite with you both but didn't defend you both as much as Kora did.

"My mother has a cold and she needs something for it."

"I'll see what I can find. Wait here please." She leaves her hut.

"I can still hear them." you say through clenched teeth. You were referring to the villagers who were still muttering about you.

"I know Saraja. Just try to stay calm about it. We'll be out of here in a few minutes." You both wait and after a little while, Kiasoa walks in.

"Here." She hands you a herb. "Tell your mother to soak it in warm water and mix some of these in it." She hands you a handful of berries. "They will relieve the fever."

"Thank you." You give her the coins and walk out with Sakora behind you. You both see that everyone has stopped what they were doing again and plan on watching you both. You get irritated.

"You know. Work doesn't get done by itself." you say pointedly. They get the hint and go back to whatever they were doing. You look at Sakora. She is smiling.

_Well done. _You smile back and walk back to your house. You both get halfway through the village when you catch the scent of the boys again. So does Sakora.

_They're here._ she thinks to you.

"I know." you say very quietly. Your heart beats fast like it always does when they're around. You then catch another familiar scent.

"Some one else is here too." you say still quietly. Sakora sniffs. Her eyes widen. She looks at you. You grin. "Let's see if they will still follow." She grins back and you both still walk forward, pretending you didn't notice them. You hear them muttering to themselves, wondering how it was best that they attacked you. Your grin broadens.

"This is great!" you whisper excitedly. "I might be able to get rid of them while making fools of themselves!"

"Be careful Saraja." warns Sakora in a whisper.

"Don't worry. I'll be good." you promise. You both reach the end of the village and down the path to your houses. You sense that they are almost behind you. Then some one else appears in the picture. Again. He steps on the path.

"You look better." he calls out. You both turn and see him walk up to you both. You smile.

"Yes I am. Thank you so much for getting me home."

"It's nothing I can't handle." Korano reaches you both. He looks at Sakora. "Right. Korano this is Sakora. Sakora, as you know this is Korano the lord's son."

"We've met before." said Korano.

"Yes we have my lord."

"Please call me Korano."

"Very well."

You know that the boys are gone now. You grin.

_What are you smiling about?_

_They're gone_. Sakora smiles.

"Did you say anything about what happened a few days ago?" you ask Korano.

"About you getting 'attacked'? It was brought up but I said that it was for a reason and if anyone has a problem then they should see me personally."

"Has anyone seen you?"

"Personally? No. They left it at that. They're saying that he was fighting with a girl and he was slapped to deflect that you weren't involved."

"But the villagers? I heard a woman say that she thought I was strong." you say.

"I said that you were attacked by something that was unknown and that you tried to protect yourself. It takes more of the villagers off of you."

"And what were you doing? I'm sure that they were wondering where you were." you say.

"I saw you fight it off as best as you could but it got the better of you. You just fainted and I came to rescue you. I managed to scare it off without getting a single cut and brought you home."

"The way you have it makes it sound like you're the hero." you say quietly.

"How do you want me to say it then? You want me to go around saying that you were almost forced into something that you didn't want?"

"No." you say still quietly.

"I didn't think so."

"We have to go." says Sakora pointedly. You remember the herbs.

"Oh yeah. Sorry to go. My mother doesn't feel that well." you explain.

"Then I'll leave you both. Unless you want some protection." he adds pointedly.

"We'll be ok." you say. "They left after you came." He smiles.

"I was hoping they would." His smile was pointed more directly at you. "Can I see you again?"

"O-of course." you say, surprised. He smiles.

"Until then." He nods at you both and walks back to the village. You stand there stunned. Was this happening to you? Was this somehow just a dream?

"Saraja." says Sakora pointedly. You blink and walk back to your house with a lighter heart, wondering about the next time you would see him.

* * *

**IMPORTANT:**

Alright. This is what happened. I didn't plan on giving a chapter of the first 'date' but if you guys want me to write one, let me know and I'll try to think of one.

Thanks again.

mirokuforever22 .


	10. Flashbacks Part 3

Ok people. Thanks for the input. Sorry this has taken so long.

Before you read on, **THIS IS A LEMON**. Should have mentioned in last chapter.

Don't own Inuyasha. Don't kill me

* * *

You've seen Korano for about two years. Your first 'date' went along very well (you both just talked and got to learn about each other more. He asked if he could keep on seeing you and you said yes). People in the village have known for a while that you and him are together and they don't like the idea much. You've noticed that Mikoro has gotten jealous of Korano. He glowers at Korano and mutters about him under his breath to anyone who would hear. He says that you're influencing Korano to make him like you. You tell Korano.

"He wants to make a fool of himself." says Korano shrugging. "No one listens to him. You should hear what my father says about him." You have another ally (at least half an ally). Korano's father was ok about you and Korano going out as long as you both didn't do anything stupid. He was also ok with you and Sakora staying here. He was someone else you and Sakora got along with pretty well. He even apologized once about a stupid 'let's-blame-the-half-demons-for-something-they-didn't-do'. You both say that it wasn't necessary. You were used to being the ones blamed. He sighs and leaves saying that all he wanted was peace in a village, not a war.

--

You sense Korano walk up the path to your house. You're training with your father with the sword (wooden stick so that you didn't kill each other accidentally) today. He stops at the path to your house, watching.

"Focus Saraja." says your father sternly as he also catches the human scent.

"Yes father." you say calmly. Korano watches as you get in your stance and look at your father, waiting for the attack. Your father looks at you, then brings his cough sword cough towards your body. You easily block it and attack him back. He yells encouragement and praise as you block almost every single move. He then calls it off a little while after Korano came, saying that you were doing so much better. You say your thanks and head inside to put the staff away. Your father takes it. You look at him confused. He smiles.

"Go on. He's waiting. I'll take care of this." You smile.

"Thank you." You give him a kiss on the cheek and jog down the path to Korano, smiling. You see that he's also smiling with a touch of awe.

"Hey."

"Hi. Since when have you been that good?"

"Since the beginning of time." you tease. Your eyes twinkle. He sees that you're playing with him.

"Seriously."

"I don't know. I guess what seems like forever. You know my father started my training at an early age so I've been practicing for a while." You grin and grab his hand. He smiles and lets you lead him down the road towards the village next to yours.

"Where are you taking me?" he asks. You stop and look at him.

"You must keep this a secret. The place you're about to see. The only people that we know who knows about this place is just me and Sakora. Can you promise to keep this secret?"

"Why? What is it?" You notice that you've caught his interest and attention.

"It's somewhere that allows Sakora and I get to relax. We use it all of the time to get away from the village. If anyone saw this, we'd have to find another place. This place is so special to us. Promise you won't tell."

"I promise." His eyes are sincere. You nod and look back, looking to see if anyone was following you both. Not seeing and not sensing anyone, you look at the woods on your left.

"This way." You lead him through the woods and to the special spot.

"Saraja, are you sure it's this way?" asks Korano.

"Trust me. Sakora and I have gone this way so many times. It's just ahead of us." After a few more minutes, you hear water rushing.

"Do you hear that?" you ask him.

"Hear what?"

"That. Wait, hold on." You stop. He stops beside you and listen intently.

"All I hear are birds." he says.

"Nothing else?"

"What am I supposed to hear?"

"Wait. We're almost there." You lead him still until he hears it.

"Wait. I think I hear water." You grin.

"Then we're very close." You drag him a little deeper until you both reach the spot. The water is so loud now. In front of you are two trees blocking the way with vines hanging down almost like a door. You both reach the trees. You smile at Korano and part the vines. He looks at you before stepping through them. You follow close behind and stop beside him. He looks at it in awe. What he saw was the waterfall that you and Sakora loved the most. There is a pool big enough to fit about twenty people and a meadow that is about fifty yards. There are trees all around the clearing and falls, keeping the place a secret. There are a few trees scattered in the clearing, big enough to produce shade, their trunks about thirty five feet wide (most). Flowers are everywhere as if they were just randomly scattered there. Around the pool are flowers, a few rocks big enough to lie down on, and trees. You can hear birds, the water, insects and frogs. At the base of the falls is a cave that went through the rocks. It's about twenty yards through and about ten feet wide. The entrance is a solid rock archway about twenty feet wide.

"What do you think?" you ask him.

"It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"This is why Sakora and I don't want anyone to find out about this place. It helps us relax and enjoy ourselves from the horrors of the day. If they ever find out…."

"Saraja. I promise I won't tell a single person about this." says Korano. He looks at you, his face full of wonder and trust. You smile.

"I know." You lean forward and give him a kiss on the cheek. You grin at the shocked look he's giving you. "Come on. I want to show you something." You lead him to the pool. You reach to one of the sides and tell him that there is something else that was so wonderful about this place that it was hidden. He asks where. You tell him it was in the cave and that you have to jump to get there. He jumps almost hesitantly beside you. You help him reach the rock. You keep his hand in yours and lead him through the cave. After a little while, he starts to get a little anxious.

"How much farther?"

"Not much. Trust me. It's worth the walking."

"But you can see where you're going." he complains.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." After a little while longer, you both see a strange green glow.

"What's that?" asks Korano.

"The hidden secret." you say. You both get closer to the eerie glow as it grows brighter. Finally after you both round the bend, you both see this amazing sight. Thousands and thousands of these small bugs were attached to the cavern walls and ceiling. They were giving off the strange glow that you both saw. There were so many that the whole cavern was lit up so that even the blindest person could tell there was light. The cavern itself was about forty feet in length and forty five feet in width. Every so often a few hundred of them would fly off and find somewhere else to stand. They flew by both of your heads a few times.

"How do they do that?" asks Korano in amazement.

"I don't know."

"You're just full of surprises today." he says looking at you. You smile and look at the bugs, watching them. After a little while you both decide to head back out. You lead Korano out and back to the entrance. You both reach the entrance. You help Korano away from the entrance again and walk a little bit away from the entrance. You sit down and stick you feet in the water. It felt wonderful as you pull up your kimono, not wanting it to get wet. Korano sits beside you, picking a flower and placing it in your hair. You look at him, your eyes sparkle. He smiles.

"Thank you for sharing the secret with me." he says. You smile.

"It's the least I can do for you. You've been kind to me and Sakora so much. I really wanted to thank you for everything you've done for both of us. I also wanted to share something that is part of me. I want you to become part of me as well." You blush and look down. You said it. Your feelings for him were said. He lifts your chin so that he could see your face. His kind face radiates energy and joy and love. He smiles. You give him one a small one in return.

"I shouldn't have said that. I'm so sorry."

"No need to be." He chuckles quietly sending your heart rate up so much. But it was different from the other times. You enjoyed it this time. It wasn't out of fear. It was out of joy.

"The fact is," he starts, "is that I love you. Nothing will change that. I've grown so fond of you during the time we've spent together. I just can't bear to not see you." You look at him through mesmerized eyes, wondering if you heard correctly. Did he say he loved you? Your mouth grows dry. He leans forward and gives you a kiss. It was really just a simple, innocent kiss that made your heart beat so much faster. Was it as innocent as you thought or was there more? You get your answer. He pushes the kiss forward, breaking off so that he could get more air before going back to your lips. You take your feet out of the water without thinking and kiss him back with as much force as you would allow yourself to give him. His hands fly across your chest, undoing the sash to your kimono, and help you struggle out of it. You in return help him out of his and you both lay there, lips locked and grasping each other, as if afraid to let go. You try not to dig your claws into his skin as his mouth travels down your body. You lay there, gasping quietly, your chest rising rapidly as his mouth moves down it, then back up. You moan as he plants kisses every few inches of your exposed body. Yes. He was the only one you would allow to touch you. Only he was the only one who knew how you hurt, how you felt inside. Your body was for his eyes alone. He made you forget about feeling like an outsider. You loved that feeling. You felt free.

Your senses grow more aware of your surroundings. You smell his body, his sweat, his arousal. They made you feel calm but also a little antsy. His breathing gets heavy in anticipation and longing. His touch made you feel warm like a blanket or fire, protecting you from the cold. His kisses were the sweetest things you've ever tasted as his lips make their way back to yours. You moan as his mouth travels around your face. You rub every inch of your skin against his a flame burning inside of you.

"Korano." you gasp.

"Saraja." he whispers. "Oh Saraja. I love you so much."

"Korano. Please stay with me forever. I don't want to leave you. I don't want to be alone. I want to be with you forever." you moan.

"I promise I won't leave you. You mean everything to me. I won't let you go. I can't." he moans in your ear. You reach up and place butterfly kisses on his cheeks, your hands grip around his hips. His hands get tangled in your hair as he moves down again, this time to your breasts. Your moans become louder, stronger as he kisses them. Your can barely breathe, your heart beats so fast now. You feel weak against his kisses, his body. He suddenly grabs your arms and places them next to your head. You look at him through confused eyes. He then spreads your legs to expose your area. His fingers stroke your thighs. You squirm in protest, a loud, shaking moan escaping you. He soothes you with calming words, still stroking your thighs. You're gasping and moaning but keep still as his touch, his words, his voice calms you down again. Your chest rises so fast. Your heart beats faster and faster. He finally stops and looks at you. You look back at him through wild eyes. His eyes are calm, almost teasing you. Without thinking, you give him a small nod. He looks back down, positions himself, and enters you.

"Korano!" you cry out. He looks at you in concern.

"Do you want me to stop?"

N-n-no." you whimper. He looks at you still in deep concern.

"I can do this." you gasp. "Please keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Oh yes. I'll be fine."

"Ok but I need you to relax. Can you do that?" You nod. He leans forward, grabs your wrists and gently grinds into you. You feel the tension build as you feel the pain between you and Korano's part. You try to relax. You take deep breaths, trying to relax. It works! You feel the tension leave! You feel him go faster as he also feels the tension leave.

Your moans grow louder until they're almost screams. His moans almost match your volume as he grinds harder into you. At last, you feel him about to release. You gather your breath…. He pulls out. You let out your breath fast as you look at him through startled eyes. He groans and falls next to you, panting. You see that he's sweating so much now. You can't say much because you're sure you're probably just as sweaty as him. His eyes are closed. He chuckles softly.

"W-what are you laughing about?" you gasp, trying to catch your breath.

"It's nothing. It's not about you. Don't worry."

"I-ok. Korano? Why did you pull out?" He opens his eyes and turn to you.

"I didn't want you to get in trouble with the villagers and with my father and your parents. Everyone would be against you and I don't want that to happen." You smile, surprised and pleased.

"Thank you." you whisper. You move closer and curl your body around him. Your head is against his chest He smiles and covers his kimono over both of you before wrapping his arms around your back. You both lay there listening to each others now steady breathing and the birds sing their songs. After a little while you sigh.

"We should probably get going. We've been gone for a while now." you say regretfully.

"I guess so." he replies. You sigh again and slowly sit up, Korano's kimono falling down. You take deep breaths, as you kneel, looking for your kimono. Your hands are shaking slightly as you put it on. You tie the sash and look back at him. He has everything on but the top half. He puts it on with you watching. He sees you and smiles. You watch him with longing eyes as he ties his sash. He grins.

"Well?" You take his hand and lead him back through the woods and to the village. You didn't notice until now that it was almost evening. You carefully guide him through and finally reach the end. You both step onto the road and walk back to the village as if nothing happened. But something did happen as you both walk in silence. You both reach your house. He turns to you and kisses your cheek.

"Thank you for the time together. I had fun" he says quietly, almost shyly. His words held meaning to them.

"It's my pleasure. I had the best time with you as well." You smile slyly at him. He grins and walks down the road to his mansion. You watch him go. You wish that you had more time with him.

_Those idiot villagers._ you think sourly to yourself as you walk up the path to your house. Why did they have to get rid of your fun? Why did they have to ruin it? You reach the door and walk in, knowing that you had a secret that now you and Korano shared and that you were now not a child.


	11. Flashbacks Part 4

Last Flashback. Next we go back to Inuyasha and the gang. This one is sad. Please comment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The story belongs to the wonderful author who has given me something to do .

* * *

It's been about a year since you brought Korano to the waterfall. True to his promise, he tells no one. You've been taking him a few times. You both have been talking more and more about the days and what to expect. You both have even started to talk about life together if it would be possible.

Mikoro is getting more and more jealous about the situation. He tries to corner you with his gang whenever you're walking alone but they don't succeed. You can always escape their sights. They have almost cornered you but Korano shows up all of a sudden as they draw near. Your training with your father improves so much that you've started using swords. You're very careful to not impale him as he uses his own. Your combat has also improved greatly. He's proud of how much progress you've gotten through. You think that it's because of having more then just a friend at this anti-half demon village.

You're walking through the village. It's almost dusk.  
You're looking for him as you both made plans. The sun was almost over the horizon… Suddenly, the bell starts to ring. You look out at the far east and your eyes widen. There coming down the hill were about fifty men on horses. Your heart stops as you realize that they are no more than bandits.

_Korano!_ You race up to his mansion as people hurry out, wondering what was the matter. They look at the way of the bell and see nothing.

"What's going on?" most of them ask. You rush past without saying anything. Finally, some one spots the riders.

"Bandits! We're under attack!"

"Bandits!"

"Run."

"Get the women and children out of here!" People start screaming and running every which way.

_Where are you? Korano! I need to see you._ You feel a hand grab you. You turn and are about to strike when you see that it's Korano.

"Korano." you gasp. He leads you behind a hut and leans you against the wall.

"Saraja. Get yourself and Sakora out of here. Save yourselves. I'll come back for you."

"No! I want to stay and help. I don't want to leave you. I can fight. "

"Saraja. Please do this for me." he says louder to make himself heard above the noise of the frantic villagers. "What if you get killed? You mean the whole world to me. I couldn't bare it if you got killed." His eyes are pleading you to do what he asks. You want to stay, to not leave his side.

"My lord." you both hear some one shout. He looks at you.

"Promise?"

"I-."

"Saraja. Please." You close your mouth and nod, not wanting to do so. He sighs, relieved.  
"I promise that I'll come back to you." You nod again

"Be careful." Your voice shakes a little.

"My lord Korano." The voice is more urgent. You reach up and touch his face. He looks at you more carefully before turning swiftly and running back to the mansion and to the voice. You watch him leave, tears building in your eyes. What would happen? Would he come back like he promised? You remember Sakora. You start running back towards your hut, in the opposite way the villagers were going.

"Sakora!" you shout. You don't see her. "Sakora! Where are you?"

"Saraja!" You look ahead and see her.

"What's going on?" Her eyes are open wide.

"Bandits are coming this way." You grab her hand. "Come on. We have to go."  
"Where?"

"Hiding." You pull her towards the woods, to the place.

"Wait. What about Korano?"

"He wants to fight. He asked me to leave. He said he would come back. He promised." You feel tears fall down your cheeks. You both reach the woods and unnoticed, run to the waterfall. You both reach it, out of breath but run to the side of the falls, jump to the entrance of the cave, and run through it. You both finally reach the end and sit down on the floor, shaking, frightened and out of breath. You both hold onto each other as the bugs glow brightly, unaware of the impending doom of your village. The light starts to calm you both as you listen intently to the sound of footsteps. After a while of hearing none, you both try to fall asleep. When you finally do, the battle has been won. The outcome was to be seen in the morning…..

You wake up, gasping. The dream. It felt so real. You look around and see that you and Sakora were in the cave. She gets up, hearing your gasp.

"What's wrong Saraja?" she asks intently.

"It's nothing. Just a dream."

"Do you think it's over?" You look at her; your eyes grow wide slightly.

"You think we should check?" She nods. You take a deep breath and stand up. She does as well. Taking her hand, you both walk out of the cave, not knowing what was out there. You're both shaking as you get closer to the entrance. You see that it's morning. You both slept through the night and made it! What was waiting for you both at the village? You both hurriedly walk out of the place that was dear to you both and down the road to the village. Where they bandits still there? You can still smell the scent of them but it's really faint. You both reach the hill. You take a deep breath and walk up it….. You both stop, not believing your eyes. What was a village was burned to the ground. The smell of death clung to the air, making it difficult to breathe. You feel tears gather as you both watch the smoking huts fall into a million pieces.

"Come on." says Sakora quietly. You could hear her pain in her voice. "Let's see if anyone is here." You nod and allow her to lead you to the village. The scent of bandits was strong but you both see none.

_They must have just left._ You both reach your parent's houses first. You see that they have collapsed. You both run over to them.

"Mom?! Dad?!" you call. Sakora was yelling the same thing. You reach what was supposed to be the doorway and walk through.

"Mom?! Dad?! Where are you?" You move a few pieces of wall and gasp. Tears start to fall. There under the collapsed wall laid your mother.

"MOM! Wake up. Mom, please." You shake her, her face in your lap. "MOM!" Tears rush down your face as she lays there, motionless, her eyes blank, staring at the ceiling. You close them with shaking hands and bring her face towards your chest. You rock her, crying softly. "Oh mom." you gasp. After a little while, you wipe your eyes and walk out. You see Sakora sitting down next to her ruined hut. She looks up and you see tears falling down her face. You shake your head mutely, not being able to say a thing. She slowly gets up and walks over to you. You reach for her and you both fall in each others arms, trying to comfort each other.

"Come on." you say shakily. "Let's see if we can find anyone alive." She nods and you both very slowly walk through the village. You both call out for anyone to answer. You then find your father along with Sakora's. You feel tears sting your eyes again as you gently lean down and close his eyes. Sakora does the same with her father.

"They won't be alone." says Sakora quietly. You nod when an idea pops into your head.

"Korano." you gasp. You start running up to the mansion leaving Sakora.

"I'll be back." you yell out to her. You reach the mansion.

"Korano!" you yell. "Please be ok. Korano! Can you hear me? Where are you? Korano!"

"Saraja?" You hear his voice.

"Korano! Where are you?"

"In the storage room." His weak voice scares you. You're running as fast as you could. You reach the room and cry out.

"Korano!" You see him and it scares you. He has a stab wound right through his chest. He tries to sit up.

"Saraja." He slumps back down.

"Korano!" You rush over to him and look at him.

"This can't be happening." you whimper. "Why did it happen?" Tears gather and fall. He looks up at you. You lift his head and place it in your lap.

"Saraja? Why did you come back?"

"I couldn't leave without finding you." You look at him through accusing eyes. "Y-you promised. Y-you said you would come back for me. You said you would be ok."

"I'm sorry Saraja." he sighs. "But you did what I wanted you to do."

"Forget you!" you cry out. "What about me? I can't leave you. I'll follow you."

"Saraja." His voice was harsh. "You'll do no such thing."

"But I can't leave you. You said you'd be there for me."

"Not this time." His voice was gentle. You gasp.

"You don't mean that. You said it. I believed it. You're not leaving me behind. We've always been together. Don't say that you're now changing your mind."

"I'm not changing my mind but you're not following me in death Saraja. It's pointless."

"Korano. Please don't leave me. Please."

"I have to go. I want you to feel free Saraja."

"You've always made me feel that way."

"Please Saraja. Let. Me. Go."

"Korano. I can't."

"You. Must." He winces. He looks in your eyes. He smiles.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." You nod.

"I'll keep this promise that I'll always be there for you." You nod again. Tears stream down your face as you slowly lean down. He closes your eyes as you give him his last kiss. You wish with every fiber in your body, you could give him his strength back. You feel the life leave from his body. You let go and look at his vacant eyes.

"I'll miss you." you whisper, tears still falling. "Goodbye." Like your mother you rock him gently, sobbing over your dead boyfriend's body.


	12. Will You Heal My Heart

Ok. This one is a little strange. Ghosts that can talk and be solid... Interesting huh? Thanks for CariMilRod who seems to be the only one reviewing and pyane-shiory (didn't want you to feel left out if you're still reading).

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. The story belongs to its respected author.

Another update: I may be doing another fanfic on Yugioh about a girl living on the real world with her younger brother, mother, and abusive step-father. I don't know. It's sort of a work in progress but if that sounds like something people would read, then I'll give it a try. It will be in second person though (you). I've been used to writing stories in that POV and I love it better then writing using names like this one.

Anyways, on with this story. Please comment .

* * *

Saraja gasps as she wakes up, shaking slightly.

"Saraja?" asks a gentle, surprised voice. She looks up and sees Inuyasha looking at her in concern.

"What's wrong?" asks a sleepy voice. Saraja looks over and see Shippo yawn. Kagome and Sango stir.

Miroku opens an eye. Sakora's eyes are still closed.

"Its nothing." she mutters quietly, so not to wake Kagome or Sango. Saraja realizes that she was crying. She wipes them away and lays back down.

"Saraja. What's wrong?" asks Sakora in her head.

"Its nothing." she thinks back. "Just dreams." She sighs, thinking about Korano. His face is still clear in her mind. She closes her eyes and trys to get back to sleep. Figuring out that she can't, Saraja looks out the window, wondering how much longer until morning. She wants to be alone right now. She wanted to heal her wounds alone after those memories. Mikoro's face suddenly pops into her head.

_Get out!!_ Saraja shakes her head slightly. _You're not welcome here!_ She looks back out the window, then at Inuyasha and Miroku.

Deciding that they were asleep (lucky them) Saraja quietly and carefully heads to the door and walks out of the room. She feels tears as she decides to run to the stream. She finally reaches it and kneels down beside it, crying.

"Korano." she moans. "Please don't do this to me. Please don't leave me behind. I feel so dark and cold." She cups her hands in the water and splashes her face. "I feel so lost without you. I can't do this without you. Please don't tell me I'm alone."

"You're not." says a voice. It's gentle, kind and some how familiar. Saraja looks up and gasps. Korano stands there looking at her with the same love filled eyes that she has missed so much (spooky huh?).

"Korano." she gasps. He kneels down and to her surprise, reaches out and touches her cheek. His fingers don't go through her.

* * *

Back at the Mansion:  
Sakora hears a door close. She wakes up instantly and looks over to Saraja's side of the room. Sakora sits up suddenly as Inuyasha opens his eyes.

"Saraja isn't here." she says quietly. Everyone wakes up immediately.

"Where did she go?" asks Sango.

"I heard the door close at the far corner." Sakora gets up. "I'll look for her. You can go back to sleep."

"We'll all come." says Kagome. "You and Saraja are part of us." Sakora nods as they get up and follow her to the door. She opens it and steps out with everyone behind her. Sakora sniffs the air. She smells tears as she did in the room. She sighs.

_She's been crying. The poor girl._ Her scent is strong and headed strait to the woods.

"This way." Sakora leads them to Saraja's trail. Sakora reaches the woods and goes through them.

"Hey. This is the way to the stream." says Shippo.

"Why is she going there?" asks Kagome.

_What are you doing Saraja?_ Sakora then hears her voice. It sounds strained and sad. They all reach the end of the path and stop suddenly. There kneeling by the side of the stream was Saraja. Sakora's heart breaks as Saraja cries there, moaning quietly. Sakora steps off the path, grabbing Inuyasha's and Kagome's hands. The others follow as they all hide in the woods. She can barely hear what Saraja is saying. Sakora can hear parts of the sentence.

"I feel so lost without you. I can't do this without you. Please don't tell me I'm alone." Sakora is about to answer when they all hear  
"You're not." She looks up. She gasps along with Sakora. Standing there is Korano.

_  
But how? He died in the attack._

"Sakora? Who is that?" asks Inuyasha very quietly.

"It's… its Korano."

"Korano?" gasps Kagome. Sakora nods, watching as Korano kneels down. To her surprise, he touches Saraja and his fingers don't go through. They all sit there in silence, watching Korano and Saraja.

* * *

Back with Saraja:  
"Saraja." whispers Korano. Her lower lip trembles.  
He sighs and wraps his arms around her as she starts crying again.

"Korano. These memories. I don't want them. I can't take much more or this."

"I know. I know it's been hard for you Saraja. Your life has been nothing but a cruel story. Those memories are part of it. They're part of you. They help become your story. If there is a missing piece, then you can't complete it. It might be the most important piece of the whole thing. Does that make sense?" Saraja nods. It does a little.

"But I don't want them." She looks up at his face. "I don't want to keep reliving the past over and over again. I don't want to remember you with a wound. I don't want to remember that morning. I feel so empty like nothing is ever right anymore."

"Would it help that I say for a little while?"

"Yes." she sighs. She wipes her eyes as he gently lowers her into his lap. He strokes her hair as she faces towards him and curls her body to him. Saraja closes her eyes, sniffing on occasion.

"Have I made such an impact in your life?"

"You should know." Saraja looks up at his face. "You were always there for me, from the villagers ganging up on me to the Hikoro accident." Her voice hisses the name as she fully remembers the face. Korano sighs.

"He's gone now. He won't be able to hurt you ever again."

"I know." She sighs. "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if you didn't show up." Saraja closes her eyes and shudders. "With them watching, standing there… his face…" She falters. "I can always see him. His eyes are hard, his mouth in a twisted grin. His hands…" Her voice cracks. She shudders again. "He's always in my dreams, my nightmares. His face is always so clear, as if he was the only one that mattered and no one else. I can hear his voice. It taunts me, puts me down, whispers to me until I feel like I will go mad. I try to keep him out but I can't. I can't."

Korano wraps his arms around Saraja's head, pushing her closer to him. She wraps her arms around his back. He sighs.

"I don't like to see you in so much pain Saraja. I can't help but feel guilty that I've made you feel like this."

It's not your fault. You didn't order the attack."

"I know but I still don't think I did the right thing having you run." He sighs. "What's done is done and you can't change the past. Perhaps it was fate that leads us. I was fated to die and you to live."

"Don't say that." Saraja gasps. "Please don't say that." She breaks into the smallest smile.  
"Look at me. I'm such a wreck."

"But a beautiful wreck." teases Korano. The smile grows slightly.

"I miss you so much." Saraja looks back up into his face. His grip slackens off a little. "Why couldn't we always be together? Why did it go so wrong?" Her eyes look at his face through troubled eyes.

"My father often said that trouble always came to me while I lived there. I guess I'm a bad omen."

"You're anything but a bad omen." He smiles. "I've seen your parents." She sits back up in a hurry.

"You have?"

"Yes and Sakora's as well. They pass on that they miss you both a lot. They are so proud of you both and will be with you, watching. I'll be doing the same. I said that I'll always be with you. Even in death, I'll be there. I'll never leave your side." He grins. "I'll keep that promise. I won't leave you behind again." Her smile gets a little wider.

"It's almost time for me to go." Saraja nods and stands up, wiping her eyes. He gets up and offers his arm. She takes it and walks slowly with him down the side of the stream. She lays her head on his shoulder.

"I miss this." she says quietly.

"So do I."

"What is it like, where you are now?"

"It's the most peaceful place there is." he answers softly. "You don't see many people as you just walk around. There are plants and animals there that do not exist anywhere else. You can hear birds, water, everything. It's just so relaxing there. Sometimes you see people walk through but it's like your own private place, like something you've created and that it's just you that's there."

"It sounds lonely."

"It's not. We watch the ones we love." He stops and turns to Saraja. He smiles.

"Saraja." he breathes. He touches her cheek again. She closes her eyes as his fingers linger on her face.

"I've seen you grow more strong and beautiful over the years. You don't have to prove anything to me. You're fine the way you are. Don't change a thing." He drops his hand as Saraja opens her eyes.

"I was wondering if this was going to be painful, saying goodbye again." Saraja smiles. "But it's not. I guess I needed to hear your voice, telling me that it's going to be ok, that I'll be fine, that you'll still be there with me."

"I always will be. I'll show up only a few times when you really need me."

"Thank you." she says quietly. He nods.

"Until next time." He then looks to his right. He leans down and picks up something. Saraja looks as he picks up a flower. He straightens and she sees what he's holding. She gasps as he smiles. Clutched in his hand was the stem of a white lily. He smiles and places it in her hair.

"Your flower." he whispers. He then kisses her cheek and dissolves.

"Goodbye." she sighs. Saraja stands there for a second then close her eyes, wondering how her life got so out of hand. She opens them and looks back out at the water. Saraja then kneels down and cups her hands in the water.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asks. She splashs her face as Sakora and the others step out sheepishly.

"How long did you know we were here?" asks Sakora. Saraja dips her hands back in the water.

"Answer mine and I'll answer yours." She splashs her face again.

"We saw everything." says Kagome quietly. Saraja sighs and puts her hands on her knees, looking into the water. Her eyes still look a little red.  
"We saw you gone." says Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry that I worried you. It's just so hard to see the one you love die in your arms and not being able to do a thing about it." Saraja sighs again and slowly stands up.

"As for your question, not long." Saraja turns to them with a sad smile. They see her eyes and see how much pain and sadness she is in. She calmly walks towards them. They watch her carefully, as if they thought that she would suddenly break down again. Saraja reaches them and stands in front of them. Inuyasha and Sakora look at her though understanding eyes.

"You were having flashbacks." says Inuyasha. She nods.

"Korano?" asks Sakora.

"More or less. More of him but a little of Mikoro too."

"And Mikoro is…?" asks Kagome.

"Some one who made it a living hell for me and Sakora back at the village. It was mainly pointed towards me though." Saraja sighs. "He and his group of followers always caused trouble and blamed it on us. He made the whole village go against us."

"You were talking about an accident?" asks Sango hesitantly.

"I'd rather not talk about that right now." she says, her voice a little sharp. She walks past them and back to the mansion. Sakora walks behind her with the others trailing, looking at Saraja, surprised. Saraja leads them back to the mansion, noticing that it's getting considerably lighter as morning gets closer.


End file.
